


Just Keep Breathing

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Panic Attacks, everybody loves brad, good brothers, graphic description of a panic attack, somebody please help these poor kids, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Brad deals with the aftermath of what happens. It’s not pretty. Meanwhile the group supports each other.WARNING; strong language and graphic description of a panic attack.Please go on with caution.





	Just Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi?
> 
> Okay, so I have a lot of requests which I will fill soon I promise! However, I need to get this off of my chest. It’s been rough and I self projected onto Brad.
> 
> WARNING again; excessive cursing and a vivid description of a panic attack. 
> 
> It’s based roughly on Thomas Sanders cover of breathin’ a highly excellent song that I love.
> 
> I own nothing. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! _

_ This isn’t happening this can’t be happening! _

He clutches his forehead in desperation. Tears leak out of the corners of his eyes. He can’t breathe. God, he can’t breathe. Bringing his knees up to his chest he rocks back and forth.

It slightly eases the panic but it’s not enough.

He doesn’t hear the door open. When somebody touches him he jerks violently. 

It’s Conrad or multiple Conrad’s he’s not sure. Lack of air was making it hard to focus. Which was crazy because of how fast he was breathing. Shouldn’t he have excessive air because of the panic? 

“Brad? Brad? Can you hear me?” He shakily nods his head.

“Good, good. Just try to breathe steadily. I’m going to go get Alex okay?” Brad closes his eyes and jerked his head up in acknowledgment.

Oh, God.

Brad has ruined Alex’s trip when he was specifically told not to.

Fuck. FUCK!

Alex was going to hate him. Though the logical part of his brain hisses that the trip has already been ruined because of those damned pirates.

Tears leak out of the corner of his eye.

4…… 7…… 8…… good. Well, keep that pattern.

Inhale for 4

Hold for 7

Exhale for 8

4…… 7…… 8…… 4…… 7……

“Brad?” He forces his eyes upwards. Alex is standing in the corner he looks immensely worried. Brad gives his brother a desperate look and the tears fall faster.

He’d lost the pattern, shit.

“Brad, I’m going to touch. Give me a sign if you don’t want that.” Brad doesn’t reply. He needs the grounding hands if his big brother.

Alex reaches out and gentle pets Brad’s hair.

“I want you to follow my breathing pattern. Can you do that? If you can’t it’s okay. Take your time.” Another jerky nod.

4, 7, 8

Good good. A shaky breath left his mouth and he tries to ground himself. It takes two hours until he can finally breathe steadily without the needed pattern. Alex gentle cajoling him the entire way. Alex smiles softly at him. And Brad buries his head into Alex’s chest. Alex wraps his arms around Brad. 

“I got you. It’s okay. I got you.” Flushing red in the face Brad hides his face. 

“Sorry,” He stammers out in embarrassment. Alex quirks an eyebrow at the statement. 

“Ruined the trip.” Alex snorts at that and shakes his head.

“No, you didn’t. Those pirates did. Your reaction is completely legitimate.”

Brad closes his eyes and nods. Okay, okay. Alex didn’t hate him. That was good hopefully the others didn’t. Alex seemingly read his mind.

“The others don’t hate you, okay? When Conrad came to get me he was beside himself with worry and Julia and Fliss wanted to come down but I convinced them they didn’t need to. It would cause more harm than good. We’re about an hour from shore now okay?”

Brad slowly nods his head. An hour till they arrive at shore. Okay, okay he can do that. 

“Take a nap okay?” Brad didn’t need to be told twice. He was exhausted. He bows his head and closes his eyes. Breathing gentle coming out in steady streams of air.

Once Alex was sure Brad was asleep. He slowly got up. He ran a hand down his face. 

God.

This trip was an absolute nightmare. How had it ended up like this? They were too damn curious was the answer.

Stretching he cast one final look at his younger brother. Brad was out and probably would be for awhile. Now, he wasn’t too keen on leaving his brother but the others deserved an answer. Sighing he gentle put his hand on his brothers head. Shaking his head he pulls his hand back and begrudgingly leaves the room. 

Once above deck he notes that Fliss is still steering but her face is shadowed with worry.

“Your brother okay?”

“He’s fine going to sleep awhile.” She gives a brisk nod and focuses on the task at hand. With a new found determination.

Typical Fliss, responding in a brusk manner.

It was ironic really.

He only known Fliss for about two days (give or take) but it felt like he knew her for an eternity. 

Guess going through hell together made you close. Conrad and Julia are talking amongst themselves. Julia turns to face him and her eyes soften.

Alex heart gives a lurch. God he loves her. It’s surprising (well maybe unsurprisingly in all honesty) that Conrad is the one to bring up Brad.

“Is Brad okay?”

“Yeah, yeah he is now. Thanks for telling me Conrad. I thought he had outgrown the panic attacks.”

“With what has happened he completely deserves to have a panic attack.”

Alex closes his eyes and he’s knees felt weak. Julia gentle guides him to the bench.

“What’s he doing now?” She asks gentle.

“Sleeping. I don’t think he’ll wake up till shore and even then I’m not sure. He was pretty drained when I saw him. It’s okay because I can carry him.” She nods her head and Conrad tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

“That’s good I guess. I was hoping I could talk to him more but his health is more important.”

“You seem oddly attached to my brother.” He comments dryly. Conrad shrugs.

“What can I say? The little guys grown on me.” Alex actually snorts at that.

“Don’t let him hear you call him that. He’ll argue he’s not a little guy.” Conrad laughs shaking his head.

“Of course.”

They go quiet for awhile. Until Julia breaks the silence.

“What are we going to do now.” Alex frowns at the question. What were they going to do?

The trauma with what had happened wouldn’t disappear and they can’t exactly move on with their lives. Too much had happened.

“I honestly don’t know. I guess we just heal and lean on each other to help.”

The group nods has one.

“Makes sense,” Conrad says dryly.

“To a better tomorrow.” Alex comments and Julia and Conrad nod again.

“Too a better tomorrow.” Fliss says from where she’s steering the boat. 

Alex turns to face the setting sun and thinks.

They weren’t going to magically get better. Stuff like that took time but they at least had each other to lean on.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated previously all mistakes are mine. And this was a vent fic.
> 
> I’m actually kinda proud of how this turned out. I hope you all like it.
> 
> As stated previously, I own nothing
> 
> Uh, anyway.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr @asheryapal


End file.
